An angel and her prince...
by aymei
Summary: Crap piece of something I just came up with without much thought at all...I am allowed to have times of craziness aren't I?....*COMPLETE* Many thanks you guys, really ^__^


**Author**; Aymei (I really should stop writing this...like it isn't already obvious)

**Disclaimer; **Usual, don't own em. 

**Summary**?; just a bit of fluff…not really part of anything just a tiny night time thing, I was just laying in bed and I got thinking in my dark room lit only by the full moon and filled with the sounds of panpipes. (man are they ever cool, I think I've been through more than five panpipe CDs including one of Irish music oh man have you heard 'riverdance' in panpipes oh and 'oneils march' oh, oh and that Pocahontas song thingy 'colours of the wind' or something like that...bliss).

**Couple**; who else hmm? Krillin and Juuhachi.

**An angel and her prince… **

With the night comes the time to dwell on ones thoughts. Sweet thoughts, painful thoughts and bittersweet memories both wanted and unwanted half undecided and times for reflections for true it is that in the solitude of the night much beauty is found. For those lucky enough their thoughts are more gratifying than the sweetest nectar, suffused with all that is joy and contentment, granting the gift of coating things a hazy rosy hue. For that one moment in time everything is right and nothing else exists beyond the translucent cosseted cocoon spun by impalpable hands round the fragility of that existence of time.

He enters the room, eyes of benevolent black, just like the hair covering his head an unrestrained lock falling forward onto his forehead a smile touching his lips as he reclines against the doorframe studying the form lying on the bed. As if by sudden inspiration he reaches up to turn out the light feeling somehow its warm ruddiness doesn't do justice to the slumbering embodiment of sheer beauty unadulterated, tucked amongst covers that feel it sacrilegious to contemplate the very thought of wrapping themselves round the silken clad body and thus hide its flawless perfection from view of adoring gazes. Feeling instead then only worthy to wrap themselves round charmingly formed ankles lovingly bandaging diminutive feet, much too precious to be allowed revelation in such a hostile world.

The moonlight that saturates the room filling for the non-existence of the former illumination makes him smile. A full moon. Even the celestial body adulates his queen as its touch smoothes itself over the soft porcelain skin adding ambiguity to the sleeping form in shadowing the planes of her body. The long silken neck, the gentle curves of her being that the glimmering rays deem fit to leave hidden and yet beguilingly emphasize. Spun silver is herein the colour of the strands that span the pillow on which her head rests unpremeditated in its cascading array and yet never looking more like it had been handled by the touch of a deity.

He joins his cherub on her blanketed cloud as unobtrusively as possible. His desire to maintain this enchanting surveillance much closer but not to wake her. To do so was iniquitous. To do that would be to deprive himself of this chance to serenely admire her ethereal beauty. His firecracker who conscious wouldn't be prone to such vulnerability that he could willingly behold but in sleep.

His hand closes softly over her delicate one positioned softly against a silk clad stomach. In the moonlight the diamond ring that encircled her finger was a wonderful star. An authentication of their affection. A shimmering star of happiness and future promise, he felt. Still new, but like the love he felt for her, vibrantly enduring. Yet nonetheless, in no way more exquisite than his own star of the heavens, one that lay beside him breathing softly unaware of his watchfulness. Blissfully unaware of the look of loving devotion in the dark pools that beheld her face. The soft lace skimming her breasts changed angles with every breath, delicate as the skin they covered and yet didn't fully as if somehow to do so totally would be a transgression.

He reaches up to brush his hand across her cheek, so soft, so able to hold the tinge of nature's rose, from here it must have received its colouring and from these slightly parted lips their very softness. A smile crosses his face as his nymph sighs, unconsciously turning, moving into the warmth of his body as if drawn unconsciously into something alluring. As if on noticing his sudden presence she needed to cling him.

Her breath tickles his neck and he feels no inclination to interrupt it whatsoever. He feels he could gladly stay like this for as long as the earth would be and more. He looks out at the night sky inexpressible joy filling his very soul as he offers silent thanks to the being that guarded the skies and the earth in itself. Joy like this was rare, worth more than gold and more treasured than anything else he was aware of.

He looks down at the face so close to his, wishing he could see those eyes. The eyes that had enchanted him from the day they'd met, that had created their silk lined prison around his heart.

As if in answer to his unspoken wish her eyes flutter open. It takes a moment for them to focus, blue depths to which he had fallen and had no hope of ascending. A sleepy smile touches her lips and he notices it for it is beautiful to him. She is happy to see him and even as she says his name softly he doesn't need to hear it properly to know what it was that she had said. His heart soars almost crazily at the gentle sound of his name on her lips. She buries her face in his neck with a soft drowsy laugh. How could her utterance of his name cause so much feeling to surge through him.

Easy.

It just had.

"How long have you been watching me?" he feels her stifle a yawn and languidly snuggle up closer to him every portion moulding against him, fitting him in a way only she could. He closes his eyes awhile relishing the contact as he thinks over this question.

"Feels like forever." He replies lost for a moment in remembering the first time he'd seen her. How terrifying it was to have things escalating out of control. Most of all fear and disconcerting attraction. She was his in a way she wouldn't admit to him just as he was hers in ways he was always more than willing to show. Always willing to prove, to make her realise, to leave her in no doubt as to how he felt. 

Theirs could read like a fairy tale, there'd been monsters, there'd been knights of rescue, there'd been wishes and something even better than a princess…a flaxen haired angel, but he was no prince riding in on a noble steed to save her from the clutches of danger, as he would admittedly like it to be. She didn't need him to help her out of sticky situations. Albeit he'd helped but once before.

He felt at a loss to really explain in one word how she made him feel. Exultant, euphoric, above the world and yet anxious, worried that he would lose her…could lose her. Unreasonable fear really. She was more capable than he of looking after herself and he did know that. His was no wilting violet.

He feels her smile, as she suddenly understands his evocative assertion.

"Me too."

He doesn't hear her say it, instead the memory of her voice, yes, he had memorised its every intonation, fills in for the soft movement of her lips against his neck.

He closes his eyes. Having the heavenly features in his arms and hearing that soft admission was greatly better than his far-study of her till now. The one thing in his life that had makes him greatly happy. More than he can imagine. He feels surprised that he had ever existed without her. The sweetly faint smell of her fills his nose awakening the image of her imprinted in his mind where its kept to fill in for the times he has to be away from his angel of perfection.

In a moment of vulnerability, irrational fear, voiced uncertainty, he says; "don't ever leave." His eyes open as he feels her pull back the look on her face drowsily questioning, incredulously wondering, then she smiles, humouring him she doesn't voice the ridiculousness she feels the statement was born of but instead shakes her head almost imperceptibly. He reaches out to push back the silken strands that now hinder her gaze from him. He moves forward a little and plants a lingeringly soft kiss on her brow, still the action can't quite capture fully the immeasurable feeling he felt.

When he pulls back he witnesses the surprise on her face at the gentle touch suffused with such emotion. His gaze holds her surprised ones wondering what she is thinking suddenly. Unpredictable is one of the things he loves about her. She is rare with expressions of affection but when she did it is as amazing as everything else about his burst of sunshine.

Yet it is his turn to be surprised as her hand touches his cheek gently. Her soft touch is wonderful and he gets that ever-constant 'man-in-love-and-floating-higher-than-a paper-bag-in-the-wind' look in his eyes again, one that she more often than not liked to teasingly attribute to some sudden illness. One that she half the time repelled, sometimes uncomfortable at such a deep-seated revelation of affection. Yet this time she surprises him in echoing the same look.

Here in the quiet nimbus of her floating cloud his angel opens up to him in another of those singular instances and she lets him see just how she feels even as she berates him.

"Now you're just being silly. Go to sleep." She says though her tone doesn't hold any chastisement whatsoever. He still watches her even when she closes her eyes pointedly. 

Yet maybe he was needed, a prince to constantly keep safe the one thing that was vulnerable about her…her heart, to be able to love this angelic being and keep that one thing safe behind cushions of protection. Maybe they both fulfilled something in the other simultaneously. She'd made his dreams come true and he? Well he would stay forever because she wanted him to, needed him to just like he did and he could think of nothing better than that.

Feeling him still watching her gloriously golden lashed eyes tinged silver reopen "Now." She says her voice taking on a more commanding tone. He obeys with a smile and having finally won she returns her head to its hallowed resting place in the crook of his neck feeling the continuous beating of his heart against her breast.

"I'll be here when you wake up." She promises allowing the sandman accomplish his rectification of their transgression, his task now on its way to completion.

Now outside the moon remains in its imperial position amongst the black velvet of the night sky, feeling it more rewarding to continue its almost reverent illumination the couple on their indoor cloud of now silvery pristine white as they held on to each other each finding the land of dreams together unwilling to be separated even there.

An angel…

and her prince.

**Authors note**; give me a second here (*bursts out laughing riotously*) _What is this exactly? (*Pants for air as she shakes her head*) erm…I suppose I shouldn't do any more late night imaginings. You know it seemed like a good idea at the time since I was a little bored too. Some how after the panpipes die out the whole thing seems highly corny. Oh well…it's a bit of fluff what did I expect really. Don't forget…leave a review…please! (yes, after all that I still want one even if you agree with me or not. It's nice getting reviews. Pretty please with sugar on top…just don't be too mean.)_


End file.
